1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chalk line device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chalk line device employing a helical gear and having an improved locking assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chalk line devices are well known and widely used in various construction applications. Typically, chalk line devices use a retractable line covered with chalk powder to mark a straight line on a surface. To extend or retract the line, a gear or similar device may be used with the chalk line device. For example, the gear is connected to a spool where the chalk line is wound. When the chalk line is extended or retracted, the gear rotates in cooperation with the spool. When the extended chalk line needs to be locked, the gear and/or the spool are kept stationary.
Typically, spur gears have been used with conventional chalk line devices. However, spur gears produce rotation that is noisy and not smooth. In addition, conventional locking assemblies for locking the extended chalk line tend to damage the spool. Furthermore, conventional locking assemblies usually require additional parts, which make the assemblies more expensive. Accordingly, a chalk line device that overcomes these drawbacks is needed.